Your Pucca
by Princess-of-Your-Doom95
Summary: A fanfic that I randomly wrote. This is a one-shot.


**Hey people this is my first and possibly only Pucca fanfic. **

**So read it and enjoy it.**

**I call it Your Pucca.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't obvious to anyone, except Garu. It probably wouldn't have been so obvious if Garu hadn't come to expect being attacked almost every day.<p>

Yep, there was definitely something wrong with Pucca. She wasn't casing Garu around the high school and the town, she wasn't giving him death hugs, and more importantly she wasn't kissing him unconscious! In fact she was barely smiling or laughing anymore. It made Garu uneasy and he didn't like it.

"I'm telling you man, something is wrong with Pucca." Garu said as he dodged Abyo's attack.

Abyo chuckled and deflected a blow. "Garu, you're just paranoid because she hasn't tried to kiss you today."

Garu threw a hard punch and knocked Abyo down. "No! I'm paranoid because she hasn't tried to kiss me in over a month!"

Abyo rubbed his jaw and stood up. "Well you can't really expect her to be happy right now. I mean it takes more than a month to get over the fact your cousin died."

Garu turned, shock written all over his face. Walking quickly back over to Abyo, Garu grabbed his shoulders and turned Abyo to face him. "What are you talking about Abyo?"

Abyo shrugged off Garu's hands and walked over to a punching bag. He began hitting and kicking it. "Yeah, dude. Pucca's cousin, Kione, died last month. He was killed in a fight. She got the letter that day we had the play at school, that's why Ching took over Pucca's part." He told Garu.

Garu stood against a wall and looked out the window. He couldn't believe it, he knew that Pucca's mother had died in child birth. Pucca's father died because he also got in a fight and snapped his neck. Pucca never talked about it though, the only reason Garu even knew was because he, Ching, and Abyo had asked Pucca's uncles.

But, Garu never knew Pucca had a cousin. Hell, he didn't even know she had any living family members other than her uncles.

Garu was so distracted by his thoughts that he almost got decapitated. Luckily, Garu was trained to act first and ask questions later due to dodging Pucca's lovesick attacks.

When Garu stood up, he noticed some ninja stars where his head had been.

"Hello, Garu." A familiar voice said.

Garu turned, there was Tobe with a sneer on his smug mask-less face.

"What do you want now, Tobe?" Abyo asked.

"Why, I want nothing more than the pleasure to rip Garu's head off of his stupid body." Tobe said with a wicked grin.

Garu rolled his eyes. He never let Tobe get to him, unlike Abyo.

"What?" Abyo cried. "Garu would destroy you, Tobe. You would be on the ground before you could even throw a punch!"

It was at this time that Ching came in dragging a sullen Pucca with her. Garu's attention went from Tobe to Pucca. He was shocked by what he saw. Pucca's hair lost it's ebony shine and was falling out of her hair buns, she was paler and had bags under her eyes, she was really thin and looked like an empty shell instead of the happy girl she used to be. This sight destroyed Garu inside and made him want to cry.

"Hi boys." Ching said happily, still dragging Pucca who didn't want to move.

"Hi, Ching. Hi, Pucca." Abyo said politely.

Ching released Pucca to give her boyfriend a hug. As soon as she did, Pucca collapsed to the ground.

Tobe turned his gaze of immense hatred from Garu to gave at the sound. When he saw Pucca on the floor, Garu noticed how he got a strange look on his face as he bent down and helped Pucca up off the floor.

"Pucca?" he asked softly, "What happened?"

Pucca lifted her eyes to the group. Garu wanted to cry out and hold her close, when he saw how empty and sad they looked. He missed her pretty hazel eyes that had once been full of happiness.

_What am I thinking? _Garu asked himself. _I want to hold her close? I miss her happy eyes? Do…do…do I like Pucca?_

Garu was brought back from his thoughts when Tobe began dragging Pucca towards the gym exit. Seeing Tobe touching and taking Pucca away filled Garu with blinding rage.

"Where do you think you're going with her?" Garu demanded as he reached out to grab one of Pucca's arms.

Tobe turned with Pucca's hand still in his. "What's wrong, Garu? Scared I'll steal your girlfriend's heart away from you?" he asked tauntingly.

For a second Garu thought he saw the old Pucca in those empty hazel orbs.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Garu shouted. Oops, old Pucca disappeared. "I just don't like the idea of someone like you taking a defenseless girl anywhere."

Tobe looked angry. Garu was worried that he would charge with Pucca still in tow and hurt her. And then they all heard it. It was soft and they almost missed it, but they heard it.

"Let me go, Tobe." A soft voiced Pucca said.

Everyone looked at her. Ching burst into even bigger smiles and grabbed Abyo's arm. "That's the first sentence she's said all month!" Ching exclaimed.

Tobe turned towards Pucca, his expression softening. "Not until I'm done with you." He said softly. Tobe then picked Pucca up bridal style and bolted out of the gym. Garu tried to follow but met the door face first.

* * *

><p>It's been six hours!" Garu shouted as he paced around the restaurant.<p>

"Garu, calm down. Pucca can kick Tobe's ass. We all know that." Abyo said, his arm around Ching's shoulders.

Garu stopped pacing and stared at Abyo. "Did you not see her? She isn't herself, she's an empty shell of the Pucca I lo-" Garu trailed off.

_Oh crap, I almost said I loved her! _Garu thought to himself.

The doorbell chimed as Tobe walked in with Pucca behind him. The group's jaws all dropped at her. Pucca's hair was clean and brushed. It had regained it's shine and was pulled in her normal hair buns.

Pucca had on a pink dress and was holding a small teddy bear, and she was laughing. Laughing! Her face no longer looked empty, it was full of happiness and joy, and her hazel eyes were sparkling.

"Hi, everyone." Pucca said with a smile.

Ching ran up to her and hugged her tight. "Oh, Pucca! You're back to normal!" she cried. Abyo also came up and hugged Pucca.

This left Garu and Tobe alone.

"What did you do to her?" Garu asked, never taking his eyes off the girl.

Tobe, with his eyes also on Pucca, replied. "I just took her around the town and to the pond. We just walked and talked. She told me about her cousin and how she felt so alone because she only has her uncles left.

"I told her that she could never be alone because she had friends who cared about her. Then we went to my base and my ninjas took one look at her and they pounced. When they finally let her go, she looked like that." He said, gesturing to the laughing Pucca. "We then started to walk back and we met a woman on the road, she was selling bears and flowers. Pucca had her eye on that one, so I bought it for her."

Garu turned towards Tobe, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Why were you so nice to her?" Garu couldn't help asking.

Tobe didn't falter. "She reminded me of myself after my mother died. I had been so upset that everyone left me alone, even though all I wanted to do was talk to someone. I bottled up my emotions, and over time I made bad choices." He turned towards Garu. "Believe it or not, I actually used to be a pretty decent guy. I guess, I didn't want to see Pucca end up like me."

"Well thanks, it really means a lot to me." Garu says.

Tobe looked at him, his eyes filled with anger. "You don't deserve her."

Garu looked at him surprised. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"She likes you, and you just ignore her! She wants you to notice her. She was in pain and you didn't care!" Tobe practically yells.

"Tobe? Garu? Is everything alright?" Ching asked.

Tobe glared at Garu and walked over to Pucca. He embraced her and whispered something in her ear. Pucca smiled and nodded, with that he left.

Garu rushed over. "What did he say to you?" he demanded.

Pucca looked shocked. "he just told me to call him whenever I wanted to talk. Is something wrong, Garu?"

"Yes, something's wrong!" Garu exclaimed, "I don't want you hanging around him, he's evil!"

"Garu! Dude, calm down." Abyo said, he hated seeing Garu like this.

"I won't calm down! I don't like him being around my girlfriend!"

Then there was silence. Everyone looked shocked at what Garu had said, but nobody was more shocked than Pucca.

"W-what d-d-did you s-say?" Pucca stuttered.

Garu's eyes widened. "I s-said that I didn't want him hanging around my g-girlfriend."

Pucca's eyes grew furious instead of happy like Garu had expected. "Your girlfriend?" she demanded quietly. "After all this time, now you want me to be your girlfriend? Is it because you feel sorry for me? Or is it because you feel jealous?"

"What? No!" Garu exclaimed.

"Then tell me, Garu. What makes you finally decide that you want to be my boyfriend?"

Garu flinched. He could call Pucca his girlfriend, but hearing her refer to him as her boyfriend made him feel weird.

"That's what I thought. You don't want me to be your girlfriend, you just don't want me to consider being someone else's girlfriend!" she yelled.

"That's not true!" Garu shouted.

The door burst open, and in came Tobe who looked panicked and worried. He ran to Pucca and grabbed her shoulders. "Pucca, are you ok?" he asked. "I heard shouting."

Garu's anger hit sky high. Unable to control his newfound feelings, Garu pushed Tobe away from Pucca. He grabbed Pucca's waist and held her close to him.

"Don't touch my girlfriend!" Garu shouted.

Tobe looked up, his eyes were wide with shock and hurt. "G-girlfriend? Pucca, you're his girlfriend now?"

Pucca pushed away from Garu and slapped him full across the face. "I can't believe I ever thought I loved you," she spat out. "You are nothing more than a low-life jerk! I would never date you Garu, not for all the money in the world." Pucca then ran to Tobe and helped him up.

Tobe looked down at the ground. "Tobe, what's wrong?" Pucca asked.

"This may not be a good time…but…would you consider…being…my g-girlfriend?" Tobe stuttered.

Pucca's eyes widened.

_Oh no, _Tobe thought, _now she hates me._

Pucca broke out into a huge smile and wrapped her arms around Tobe's neck. "I've been chasing Garu for 5 years, trying to make you jealous. 5 years, I have been waiting for you to ask me, Tobe."

"Trying to make me jealous?" Tobe asked. He smirked and held Pucca close. "Well it worked, I've been trying to destroy Garu so I could win your heart."

"Awww! Abyo, they are so cute together!" Ching giggled.

Abyo held Ching close to him. "Yea, Pucca looks better with Garu, but Tobe makes her happier."

Garu glared at all of them. "You will curse the day that you denied me, Pucca! Just remember that!" With that, Garu left the restaurant.

Tobe looked at his new girlfriend, frightened. "Pucca, I want at least 3 of my ninjas with you at all times. If Garu says he'll hurt you, he will hurt you."

Pucca smiled softly. "Don't worry, Tobe. I know all of Garu's tricks. He won't hurt me."

"I still want my ni-" Tobe was cut off by Pucca pressing her lips gently against his. When she pulled back, Tobe looked shocked and content.

When Ching's shrieks of delight died down, Pucca looked at Tobe and grinned seductivly. "Kiss me, Tobe." She whispered in his ear.

Tobe grinned and pressed his lips to Pucca's gently and then roughly as if saying "this is my girl."

He lessened the kiss to whisper "My Pucca." in his girl's ear.

Pucca smiled, "Your Pucca." She agreed.

And they shared another passionate kiss.

The End...?

* * *

><p><strong>...what the freak?<strong>

**This was the weirdest thing I have written...literally. I never thought I would write a Pucca fanfic, I don't even like Pucca that much.**

**And the fact that Tobe and Pucca ended up together, I am still surprised.**

**To flame or not to flame, that is your choice.**


End file.
